No todo son lecciones
by PrincessMarySea
Summary: Bast habla un poquito de más en medio de una discusión. Yaoi. (No es explícito.) Kvothe x Bast.


**Este es un oneshot que escribí en clase (que es donde escribo casi todo, la verdad) Kvothe x Bast. Yaoi. No sale nada explícito.**

Bast entró disimuladamente por la ventana.

Bajó en silencio y con cuidado y metió la hoja de su espada bajo el agua. Las gotas de sangre se deslizaban despacio por el metal. Pero Bast no era el único que sabía ser silencioso. Y no estaría tan tranquilo de haber sabido que lo observaban. Que lo observaba él.

-Un poco tarde para ir a ayudar con la matanza, ¿no?

Bast se sobresaltó.

-R-Reshi...

Kvothe lo miró con ojos profundos. Incluso en la oscuridad se distinguía el verde claro que los llenaba. Bast sintió un escalofrío al mirarlo. Siempre lo sentía, y más cuando estaba tan cerca.

No, no era miedo lo que provocaba sus escalofríos.

-No hace falta que te inventes algo, sé donde estabas.

-¿Ah sí?

Este escalofrío sí que era un poco de miedo.

Kvothe miró a su alumno con severidad.

-No creo que echen de menos a dos soldados, pero no quiero que vuelvas a matar por mí.

Bast suspiró de alivio interiormente al darse cuenta de que su maestro no conocía toda la historia y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Bast! Lo que han hecho no es motivo para matarlos, ¿me has entendido?

-Sí Reshi.

-¿Los has enterrado debidamente?

-Sí Reshi. ¿Puedo irme ahora a dormir?

Kvothe lo miró durante unos segundos y luego asintió. Bast se apresuró al subir por las escaleras. Ya estaba a medio camino cuando oyó:

-¡Espera!

El joven Fata se giró, esperando que no fuera nada.

-No hace falta que visites tanto a nuestro huésped por las noches. Necesita descanso.

Bast enrojeció.

-No, yo solo... le pregunté algo.

Kvothe rió.

-No dudaba de ti en ese sentido.

Bast enrojeció todavía más. La maravillosa risa de su maestro, los nervios... demasiadas emociones. Tantas, que a penas podía controlar sus palabras.

-Bueno pensé que estabas celoso.

Kvothe se rió más fuerte.

-Oh, Bast, sé perfectamente que no quieres cambiar de maestro.

-¿Maestro? No entiendes nada...-susurró Bast.

Se dió cuenta de que él estaba lo bastante cerca para haber oído eso e intentó sofocarlo tosiendo. Pero puedes engañar a un Edena con trucos de actor barato.

Kvothe dejó de reír. Parecía sorprendido.

-Eh, Bast, yo no sabía que...

Bast miró al suelo, deseando que todo eso fuese solo una pesadilla.

-No importa, Reshi, sé que tú no sientes lo mismo. Es solo que, bueno mírate, ¿quién no se enamoraría de alguien como tú?

-Te equivocas.

-Oh vamos, deja la falsa modestia, sabes que tengo razón. Hay algunas muchachas en el pueblo que solamente te han visto un par de veces y aún así...

-No, no me refiero a eso. Sé perfectamente lo irresistible que resulto.

A pesar de la situación, Bast rió ante ese comentario.

-No te entiendo.

-Dije que te equivocas, pero no en eso. Es un error muy común, de hecho...

Bast enfureció de repente. ¿Cómo podía darle lecciones ahora? Acababa de enterarse de sus sentimientos, ¿es que no tenía corazón?

-¡No es el momento de lecciones! Quizá a ti te haga mucha gracia pero yo estoy sufriendo. Es de mis sentimientos de lo que estamos hablando. No quiero una lección sobre lo que siento. Te sorprenderá saberlo pero sé diferenciar un simple capricho como son las hijas de los granjeros de...- Bast dudó si continuar.

-¿De qué?

-Del amor- acabó con un suspiro. Había tristeza en él, el último suspiro por una causa que estaba perdida de antemano.

Bast no hubiese aguantado un segundo más allí. Su mente estaba lejos de aquel desastre. No hubiese tardado ni un instante más en irse si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó.

Casi no notó la mano de Kvothe en su nuca. Se le paró el corazón al notar los labios cálidos del pelirrojo contra los suyos. Se dejó llevar y no recobró los sentidos hasta que se separaron.

-Reshi...-susurró sobre el cuello de su maestro.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, no todo son lecciones.

-No debí gritarte- añadió Bast sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-No pasa nada, vayámonos adormir, ya es tarde.

-No tengo sueño, ya no. -dijo al fin retirándose un poco.- Creo que ya nunca volveré a dormir.

-Deja de decir tonterías, Bast, buenas noches.-dijo Kvothe sonriendo.

-Deja que duerma contigo Reshi.

-Mañana tenemos trabajo...-Kvothe sonó demasiado poco convencido para la insistencia del joven estudiante.

-No sería la primera vez que consigo abrir tu cerradura.- Bast lucía una sonrisa traviesa.

-No, Bast, no..

El chico Fata seguía hablando, delirando de alegría.

-Ahora volverás a ser como antes. He conquistado el corazón de Kvothe el Sin Sangre.

-Antes no era tan bueno.

-No digas eso, eres maravilloso, Kvothe el Arcano...

-De todos los nombres que me han llamado, mi favorito es Reshi, porque es el que me has puesto tú.

Al oír eso Bast no pudo contenerse.

-Oh, mi Reshi.

Esta vez Bast puso todos sus sentidos en el beso. Lo rodeó con los brazos y no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa cuando oyó un cerrojo detrás de él.

-Me alegro de que cambies de opinión Reshi.

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Lo que pasó el resto de la noche, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;)**


End file.
